


Head to Head

by Athos of Trevilles boudoir (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Athos%20of%20Trevilles%20boudoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 am writing.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Imagine your OTP doing the forehead touch.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Head to Head

The crying filled the room once more that night and Athos groaned. Why wouldn't she just sleep? Why did she have to be so difficult?  
  
"She's got you for a Mother."  
  
A bitter laugh escaped Athos' lips as he peered at the man walking across the room to the crib. Porthos gently dipped his hands into the wooden frame, plucking the wailing baby out. She almost instantly settled down, snuffling as she looked up at him, waving her hands and feet about.   
  
"See, if I picked her up, she would stab something into my neck."  
  
"She just wants attention. Just like you."  
  
Athos fluttered his eyelashes and held a hand over his heart.   
  
"I'm insulted, truly."  
  
They fell silent, other than Porthos gently hushing at Selene. It took him a moment, but Athos slipped out the covers and padded over the cold wooden floor to gently stroke her cheek. The babe squealed happily and reached up to grab his hand.   
  
"You're a great parent, Athos."  
  
The man laughed softly and looked up at his lover, pressing a kiss to his lips.   
  
"You're the best one here..."  
  
"I think we're both as good as each other.."  
  
Athos stood on his toes, pressing a soft kiss to Porthos' lips, hand resting on his cheek. They parted ever so slightly, foreheads resting together before they both looked down at the precious child in between them.   
  
"She's got your eyes."  
  
Athos stared at the baby blues and chuckled.   
  
"Put her back to sleep. She needs it. And so do we."   
  
He slipped back to bed, watching Porthos tucking her in, rocking the crib softly before moving to climb back under the sheets. The man's arms wrapped around Athos' waist and he held them tightly together, both men falling asleep, smiles on their faces. 


End file.
